Bouquet Of Bullets
by pinkiedoll
Summary: He was blossoming before he dug up his roots, only to plant himself once more in danger. Will new relationships bloom, or will all hope wither away? (R27) (Collab with CoffeePocky!)
1. Chapter 1

Collaboration with CoffeePocky! Enjoy!

xxPinkie/Coffee out!

* * *

(Step One)

Tsuna stayed still as he as could whilst he pruned the roses. The delicate flowers were shelled in with vicious thorns that bit and tore at his wrapped hands. He hissed in protest when one went through his protective glove and seared the skin. He finished his task, like that of an expert and began to pull the torn glove from his hand. small beads of blood were an everyday occurrence. He sighed, wrapping the small wound in a band aid as he went about his business, that same small smile in place as he greeted and assisted others in the quaint flower shop.

Reborn stood in front of the shop, his hands resting inside his pockets. He looked at the building under the brim of his hat. He smirked, moving his body forward to open the door. He closed it behind him as the bells on the door jingled softly. The arrangments of flowers caught his eye, but there was a certain one he was looking for. The hitman took off his hat, running a hand through his hair and began looking around the small shop.

As soon as the bell released those melodic jingles, Tsuna looked up and was about to greet the newcomer, when his blood ran cold. Heeeeh, he just feels dangerous... _I best be careful_...

"Ah, o-ohayou sir! C-can I help you f-find anything today?" He cast his gaze upon the man, and couldn't help but think compliments too corny to describe him. The man was much more than handsome, and his aura was all but friendly. He waited for the man to register his greeting, as he fumbled with the fresh baby's breath in his hands.

Reborn gave a curt nod before looking over the man, He smirked before talking.

" May you by any chance have any white chrysanthemums? " The man's voice fell deep as he moved away from the door and to Tsuna. He inspected him more clearly as his face seemed more familiar to him somehow. He took no heed to his thoughts as he dismissed them. " You have a nice little shop here. I can't believe I haven't noticed it before."

Tsuna nodded frantically, and his mind began racing. What on earth would he want those for- aside from their gorgeous look and colour... what meaning is he trying to deliver. "I-is your f-friend sick sir?" He gestured to the flower arrangements as he pulled a cover for the bundle he was beginning to wrap. He glanced up and leaned away from the overpowering aura this man had. He watched his coworkers swarm behind the counter, eyes with hearts and stars and he blushed for their obvious shame. He blinked in response to the man's words, but tried to relase a response nonetheless. "Its a newer one.. b-but it's got promise." A small smile slipped onto his lips as he handed the bundle to the man.

Reborn nodded and looked at the white flowers in his hands, twirling the bundle.

" It's a perfect little store. Ah, these? They signify death, and truth. Someone I know died. " He spoke with a voice of slight sadness, half lying. He moved to the counter to pay, putting his hat under his arm, and held the flowers carefully as he pulled his wallet out of one pocket, taking out a few bills, and then putting it back into his pocket. He gently placed the flowers onto the counter with the bills and turned his body to speak to the other male again, ignoring the fawning coo's of the people behind him.

" Are you the owner? "

Tsuna paled and threw his hands up. He shook his hands in front of him.

"N-no- one day I hope to! I just w-work here because the owner is really n-nice!" He watched the gestures of the other male. He flinched slightly under his critical stare, but a blush still crept up on his cheek.

"You...know you have a really good...way to care for...the delicate things..."

" Ah, really? That's a surprise."

Reborn shook his head and took the flowers into his hands once they were payed for.

" I suppose I might just have a soft side for flowers." He smirked again, placing his hat back onto his head. " And I'm sure I'll be back, so handle those flowers with care." Reborn left , without getting the extra change that he left there on purpose. He casted one last look behind him, just in time to catch the other's eyes. Something about those amber orbs reminded him of someone, or something. His memory was never wrong. 'I guess I'll just have to search things up.'

Tsuna held the change from the previous order in his hands. He blinked at the startling amount that was left over and paled.

"I-I don't know what t-to do with this!" The women in the store giggled slightly. "It's a tip Tuna-kun..." The amber eyed male looked down at the money and then back up.

"T-this is way too much! I'll take a fourth of this and the rest is going to the store!" He looked down once more, "But first I'm going to c-clarify!" He flew around the counter and out the door, eyes wild and in search for the handsome man with the white blooms. "Sir!"

Little feet picked up speed as they were in frantic search for the stranger. "Excuse me! Sir!"

Reborn stopped walking, raising a brow at the frantic voice. He turned, only to be eye to eye with the brunet from just a moment ago.

" Were you calling me?" He smirked, looking at the change that was in the petite males hands, as it almost spilled over. His eyes looked over him again, in slight curiosity, but his eyes were hidden behind the shadow of his fedora, unable to be seen,

"S...s..hah...sir! You l-left this b-behind..." Tsuna pushed his palm upward, the coins and bills nearly spilling over. "I...I wanted...to g-give you...your change..." He breathed heavily, the flushed appearance of his skin was a tell tale sign of his running. "S...sir?"

" Calm down. Take a breath." Reborn snorted at the money in his hands. " I left that for you. Didn't I tell you? Handle the flowers with care. That will be sufficient for the store and the flowers. And you. You should get yourself new gloves." Reborn nodded to the bandaids on Tsuna's hands.

Tsuna blushed and was about to retort when he began to cough. His eyes going wide and one closing a the pain in his throat became overwhelming. "Go..men...ah-sai..I don't take... hints..well.." He blushed at the suggestion of new gloves and he suddenly felt very self conscious after actually speaking to the other male. He clenched the money in his hands as he doubled over.

" I told you to breathe. Ah, that's what you get for not listening. I'll take my leave, thank you for the flowers. We'll meet again." Reborn tipped his hat and smirked, turning and walking along the cobblestone path. He checked his watch and clicked his tongue, he had less than an hour to get to headquarters.

Tsuna did his best to stop coughing. He stood upright after the wheezing subsided, and watched the male walk away. He gathered his courage and all but yelled the customary farewell for customers.

"Thank you! I'll hold you to it! The flowers will be waiting f-for you!" He blushed furiously as he turned on his heel and made his way through the crowd he had unknowingly gathered after his coughing fit.

Reborn hummed under his breath and glanced down at the flowers again. As he finished each job, it was customary for him to place a flower on each individual who he killed, it was his only means of sympathy in death. The white flowers became a trademark, for the Hitman. But that's the only thing anyone knew about him, the flowers and his choice of he ran out of flowers, he would get more for the next batch on his hit list. It began a daily routine. His past knowledge of flowers helped him.

He was known as a shadow, and one without mercy. He gingerly held the blooms and made a mental note of whom he would be scratching off that list tonight.

The pictures on his walls were lined with 'X's, The names of flowers were placed beside each individual. The means that brought each downfall, or whatever he learned about them in the file he was given, were the attributes to his final masterpiece. One bullet hole was placed in the body, and a flower would be placed over it, it was simple. It was also a way of knowing, for the ninth, of who killed the person. Reborn always took the list he needed in secret, not a face would be seen, as he dwelled within the shadows of the room.

He pulled open the small fridge and placed the fresh blooms in the vase provided. He began humming a song under his breath- something akin to Frank Cinatra's, Over The Moon. He danced slightly in his Armani suit, the leather padding of his Italian shoes softly tapping against the hardwood floors as he mapped out his plans for that night's hit. "A wonderful world we live in- where brutality is masked in beauty. Arrivederci, amico.."

He hummed the song under his breath as he shuffled over to his writing desk, where the blueprints were mapped out. He started to whistle the tune as he removed his hat and onto the table to the side. A few names were circled on his long list of victims. He stopped whistling and began to work out the exact plans.

He chuckled, the plans coming together seamlessly. This would be his biggest piece yet. He looked back at the blooms and clicked his tongue in disapproval. "Should have gotten a bigger bouquet."

The Hitman took the pictures from the file he was given, inspecting it once more. Today would be a long day, but it would be worth it. "As long as I get this done, I'll be free for the rest of the evening, finally. I haven't had those in a while." Reborn shrugged and looked down to his pristine watch. " Time doesn't care about human lives. The earth will keep on spinning." He whispered, the ghost of frown on his face as his memories swirled in his mind. The black clad man sighed and nodded to himself, gathering up all his papers. He looked them over once more, everything felt perfect. "Ah, I should ask Nono about that child. . No, I'll search around first when I get back."

He pushed the items into his pocket, and went into search for his favorite gun. He would make a quick job of this, his curiosity fueling his haste.

Reborn picked up his CZ75 1ST- a gun he'd always use for jobs like these. He placed his gun in the holder of his suit pocket and fixed his appearance so nothing was out of place. The hitman placed the flowers safely within the inside of his suit, like aways. He hummed another familiar tune to Blue Moon as he exited his small apartment and locked it.

He smirked, glancing at the clock. This scenario always woke the inner beast he held. The insatiable need for blood rising fuller and fuller

As soon as he got outside, he made his way towards the destination he needed to be. His mind was alert, he was fully ready, and as always he walked proudly, each step was taken is confidence.

He proceeded down the dusty street, the friendly warmth of the merchant stalls long gone. He shifted his body weight as the distance felt shorter. His building anticipation was not helped by the melody of his footsteps.

He finally got to his destination, his eyes darting around. Luckily the people he circled on his hit list where often seen together. The group wouldn't be spared no matter the cost. "Three in one go, eh? that's new, but bad bunches are bad bunches. It's time to take out the trash." Reborn mumbled under his breath as he saw said group in the darkness of the looming buildings. Everything was silent and still. The distance between Reborn and the three would be shortened in a matter of seconds. A man in the group, presumably the main leader, spoke up in question.

He cocked his gun, and brushed his fedora towards with the barrel. He took two deep breaths as the gun swung down. He paused, waiting to see what information the other would give.

The men, knowing what they were in for, clenched their fists. One took out a knife, the other a useless gun. The leader grumbled and clicked his tongue. " So you were sent by those dogs, eh? How about we make a deal. I'll tell you about what we know, and you can send your sorry ass back with it, yeah?" They laughed, and Reborn grumbled under his breath. " It's not necessary. I already have your information. I'm just here to kill you so your infection doesn't spread." Reborn smirked, his deadly aura felt more and more menacing as he finally pulled the trigger, three times. The noise echoed throughout the streets. The world fell still again as the cut gasps and dying breaths were unheard. The hitman placed his gun away, waiting a moment until they were all dead. And as routine, he kneeled down placed the white flowers in the oozing holes. Reborn stood and looked down at the bodies again ,speaking ever so quietly. " You'll find the truth, in death."

He tipped his fedora in dismissal, the Italian farewell fluidly dancing off his tongue. He stretched, pocketing his gun as he put his hands in his pockets and sauntered away. He whistled a tune with no melody, his day off well deserved in his eyes.

Reborn passed by the little flower shop, eyeing it as he passed by. Tomorrow, he'd come by again to buy more flowers, and find out more information from the staff and the actual boy. He couldn't shake the curiosity. He moved stealthily back to his home, the adrenaline falling back into his veins. But his body itched to talk to that man again, for some reason. " It's late. Plus, you've only known him for a day. Get a grip, Reborn." He told himself, nearing his home.

But within his subconscious, the growing need for even a little bit more information began to build. A predator-esque smile gracing his exotic features.

Tonight, there would be rest, tomorrow, an interrogation.

The victim, one petite, amber eyed brunet.

(Step Two)

Reborn awoke, The light from his half opened blinds beckoned his eyes to open. He groaned, and then sighed. He had walked all the way home last night, and went right to bed. The Hit man sat up and pushed the covers from his body

"Today calls for a day off," He whispered as he got out of his bed. "...and hopefully the old man can go without me for a day. I have my own work to accomplish." He then made his way to the washroom, fixing up his hygiene for the day and changing into clean clothes. " I do need to get more flowers, anyways."

Halfway across town, a certain brunet shivered, a sense of foreboding creeping up his spine. He pushed the thought off as he wrapped his customer's bundle of blooms. The soft smile he had when dealing with the delicate life forms was his trademark. He looked up at the man, who suddenly looked a little feverish, rose dusted across his face. "Tell your wife, I said hello, ne? Have a good day!"

The man placed his hands in his pockets as he left he premises of the building. He smirked, his eyes shadowed by his hat. The hitman ignored the onlookers as they tried to look at him- or either walk away from his menacing aura. Soon, he approached the small flower shop and entered, the air cooling him. He eyed the array of flowers as he shuffled over to them. Reborn looked over the display of flowers to the brunet.

Tsuna made himself busy, the different flowers needing care. Some were thirsty, their leaves beckoning the petite male to grace them with the release of liquid bliss. His fingers moved in and out of the flower bouquets, effortlessly removing bruised petals, to give them a better chance at finding a new home to beautify. He smiled that same warm smile as he worked. His voice soft as he greeted his coworkers. His eyes barely passing over a shadow lingering near the potted ferns and the carnations.

Reborn looked over the flowers, taking in the colours. " Maybe these would be best, I should switch it. .let's see. " Reborn looked over the carnations as he mumbled to himself. " Blue or magenta might work this time. It won't matter in the end for this." He picked both of the colors of carnations, the next hit on his list wasn't as important as the rest, so no meaning would be taken to thought. He took a few of both colours, carefully carrying them to see other flowers, stepping closer to Tsuna. ' I should make small talk.'

Tsuna was wiping down the counter- the gathered stalks of flowers that had been previously cut were stacked as he pushed them into the trash bin. He hummed softly as he continued his work. He paused, feeling someone drawing near, and he slowly began to turn around. His gaze was low as he spotted a small splash of colour. Cerulean blue and a cheerful magenta were gently clasped in a slightly tanned hand. He let his gaze rise until his amber eyes met with a stark, endless obsidian.

"_Ciao_." Reborn spoke, as he smirked, his voice dipping low. " It seem that you've been working hard." He moved his coal eyes to the other, keeping the eye contact as he placed the flowers carefully onto the counter.

"Ah, cia- ah ohayou sir!" Tsuna took the blooms up rearranged them and lay them once more on the counter. He pocketed his rag and looked up once more. "H-how long would you like the stems, mister..?"

"Reborn. I didn't catch your name last time, either. Short, per favore." Reborn looked down to the flowers once more and back to the petite male. He didn't change his language, sticking to his Italian farewell's, and hellos.

Tsuna looked to the stems before slicing them down in one fluid moment each. "Tsuna..my name is Tsuna- ara, _es buon per tuti_?" As soon as the words slipped, Tsuna pursed his lips, sliding the blooms over to the black clad man. Why did that name ring a bell?

Reborn hummed, nodding. He mumbled a few words, raising a brow. " Your Italian is good for someone who's living in rural Namimori," He gently took the contrasting flowers into his hand and took out a bill out of his pocket, placing it on the counter. "But who am I to know, yeah? _Grazie_." The name swirled in his mind as he slightly furrowed his brows. It was familiar. Too familiar. " Tsuna is a cute name, by the way. You won't need to come running after me, this time. Keep the change." He chuckled.

Tsuna, huffed gently as he pulled the money to his palm. He, feeling suddenly very vulnerable- and daring stared up at the man who gave him dangerous vibes. "I was taught to learn it, and I've never felt the need to brush it off... Reborn- it's a very..." he let his eyes scan the other, his gaze lingering on the soft protrusion of fabric just under the man's right shoulder, "Suggestive name...Hnn, _prego_\- have a good day..." Tsuna felt his cheeks flush as he felt the stares of his coworkers. Had he been too assertive? He was frantic in his mind as he slowly slid forward on the counter, his hands stopping just inches from the stationary set. "G-gomen...ne."

Reborn arched a brow and chuckled softly, shaking his head, muttering the words. "_Avere una buona giornata, pesciolino_." He turned to leave, more intrigued. The sense of familiarity came like a breeze, but he didn't know where it came from. Surly he has never talked to or encountered Tsuna before. But it didn't stop him from researching after words. The face was slightly familiar too. " It might be in one of my case files..."

Tsuna paled considerably- a dart of the memories he had long hidden had resurfaced "He..he called me a little fish.." He puffed his cheeks out before turning around. His coworkers with an evil gleam in their eyes. "So... you got his name eh?..what about, his contact information?"

Tsuna coughed, "You're horrible!"

"Oh come on, Tsuna-kun. You're oblivious~" a cheery co-worker said as she aligned the flowers around the shop to a presentable look. " You better get his number, since you have his name. He looks like a great package." Another said, assisting Tsuna at the counter. " We should call you Tuna. . hehe. ." They looked evilly towards him.

(ELSEWHERE: A lone man sits in his office as he straightens. " I sense a disturbance in the Tunazone. Where the heck is my son anyways? I gotta go look into that." )

Tsuna pouted, and then shivered, "Mou! Why does everyone have to pick on me all the time!" He threw his hands out to the sides, tilting his head cutely. A chorus of 'aww' wrapped around the room as each woman took their time to pat his unruly locks. "Because you're adorable." He pouted a bit more deep- before murmuring about giving up and moving to the back. 'It's been a good run- but I might have to move again...hnn' He looked back, smiling sadly. "I think I'll wait it out- it might not be him...no, couldn't be."

" Tsu-kun! We only got established a few months ago! I swear you're the one bringing in the customers." A woman sighed and mumbled, going back to her arranging.

He tilted his head as he brought out another vase of white carnations, "Ara? What for"

" It's because you're so darn cute." She said, shaking her head.

Elsewhere, Reborn, in his home, placed the flowers in a small vase with water and moved the vase to his writing desk. The hit man took out his files, and stacked them neatly in the corner of the table.

"Originally, I was sent to Japan for one reason, but there was no luck in the initial search. There were a few others of the same kind..." Reborn muttered, starting to look through extensive files of who he had killed or not. Some pictures were missing, since they were placed on his billboard of hit list encounters.

"That could be the reason for the familiarity. "

But then he was brought to that file. The case off the runaway vigilante boss, the _Vongola Decimo._

Reborn clicked his tongue and opened the tattered file. " I knew it." he looked over the words and shook his head slightly. " There must be another side of the story."

Reborn threw the file down, a smirk rising, "Checkmate... Little Fish"

"Now, it's really time to snoop around. I'm sure Nono is still hiring people to find his little heir. But why did he run away, I wonder? It's time to find out." He glanced down to his watch and clicked his tongue. " Another meeting wouldn't be so bad, eh? "

He turned on his heel, before fingering the petals. He smirked, backtracking to begin his investigation.

"Plus, here's no doubt he's trying to figure out who I am. " Reborn chuckled to himself as he left, for the second time that day. He moved his legs across the cobble stone clearing, and onto the shop again, a few people stood in front of the store, clad in the same black as his. They eyed the little shop, and Reborn arched his eyebrow.

Oho? He drew closer, leaking the smallest portion of his killing intent before sauntering passed the formed men.

The men shivered, moving away from the shop. Reborn smirked , opening the door to the establishment. A few women raised their eyebrows and questioned why he was there again, but shrugged afterwards.

He held a serious expression, as he spoke then, "Where's the little fish "

The women in the room shivered, pointing to the small greenhouse at the back. He nodded, and stealthily moved into that room, searching for the unruly hair.

He kept an eye on the front door- curious as to what those men outside were planning. He shrugged and proceeded back. He did not miss the expectant, and excited looks the women shot one another. He gingerly made his way over the threshold, and inhaled deeply- the many fragrances that greeted his senses were almost overwhelming. He spotted a tuft of hair moving slowly- and he made his steps lead him in that direction.

" Tsunayoushi." Reborn spoke as he came up behind him. He smirked, watching the boy freeze. " I've come here for business." His voice dipped low, as if luring the boy, it was a habit, actually. "Worry not, you're safe, for now. Ah, by the looks of it, those people outside are looking for Vongola's heir."

Tsuna spun around, careful not to upset the potted blooms near him. "You will not ever- EVER address me as that again.." He hissed. He took deep, even breaths, but found he could not stand.

"H-how...I was so...so careful..." He blinked up pleadingly- "Don't..please don't let them take me away again..I can't live a life that way.." He made to stand, but tumbled once more. A girlish shriek raising from his throat.

Reborn pursed his lips and held him up with and arm. "That's what I'm here for." He sighed and bit a lip in thought. " I'll make a deal with you. If you promise me to tell what happened to you, then I'll make those guys go away." Reborn found himself quieting the other, unfamiliar with his own tone of voice.

Tsuna looked up at the dangerous man, before he blinked back tears, "You are him.. " He allowed himself to grip the others arm as he tried to stand upright. But his hand slipped and he collided into the hitman's chest.

"G-gomene...ah.. just please..don't, don't let them hurt the girls..they don't know anything about this."

He found his fingers digging into the others arm, before he pulled away quickly. A rose dusted across his cheeks as he backtracked too quickly and landed on his bum. He squeaked and looked up at the other.

Reborn shook his head and offered his hand to the boy. "I'm the best hitman in the world, I'll only take out the target you want me to take out, boss. "

As soon as he found Tsuna upright, he let go of the other's hand and smirked. "You should cool yourself with water. Your face is burning red. Heh." The hitman moved out of the room and looked to the others who stood in curiosity. The men had were beginning to come back. " I need you all to go to the back for a moment. There's been.. some trouble. Ah, while your at it, make sure that the fish doesn't flop over." Reborn watched them all escape to the back as the men finally entered.

The women all nodded and scurried off, Reborn shut the greenhouse door behind them, and tilted his fedora down. He unclasped the buttons on his dress shirt and rolled up his sleeves. He turned his neck side to side and rotated his shoulders. He smirked at the men who had entered as he slowly began to undo the buttons on his suit jacket.

"_Chaos_, isn't it? To what do I owe the pleasure?" Reborn tucked his hands into his back pockets, letting the holsters for his gun show.

" Ah I knew it. And for all of these days, it has to be Reborn." a disgruntled leader said, frowning. "So the Vongola dogs have hired you too, eh? It's like a whole nation wide search." the man laughed.

" How about we split it?" He bargained, as Reborn moved his hands to take his gun. He muttered something under his breath.

"The pay is high, but I'm not letting you do that. I may be seen as traitor after this but," He aimed the gun towards the leader's head. " -it's worth it."

The gunshot ricocheted through the small establishment, and he released more bullets from his gun. He sneered as the others dropped to their knees. His bullets missing their mark on purpose, and embedding instead into abdomens and thighs as he sauntered over to his cowering prey.

"H-how did you know we were going to assassinate the twerp?" Reborn's eyebrow hitched high on his face, but it went unseen as he ended their consciousness.

"I hadn't known- but there was no way you would have taken him away; he asked me nicely." He laughed then,

"He asked me nicely? What am I, a kindergarten teacher?" He shrugged his shoulders once more. He holstered his gun, and made quick work of ordering a clean up. He made his way to the greenhouse, and opened the door. The women were huddled around Tsuna- their eyes wide with fear as he held his hand out.

"You're coming with me- a deal, is a deal little Boss."


	2. Chapter 2

Next installment! Thank you so much for your feedback! Keep reviewing n.n!

xx Coffee/Pinkie out!

* * *

(Step Three)

He watched as Tsuna moved away from his co-workers, gingerly taking the other's hand. Tsuna looked back once and mumbled an 'I'll be back'. Reborn took the hand in his and watched as the men on the ground squirmed.

"Watch your step, there are a few rats on the ground. They might have diseases." Reborn spoke, his voice dipping seriously.

"My residence isn't far from here. So we should hurry, I suppose. The medical team will come and help your little lady friends too."

Tsuna nodded hesitantly, unconsciously holding on tighter to the other's hand. Reborn looked at him sideways but continued walking. Tsuna almost blanched, seeing the blood on the floor- but he noticed that none of the crimson life water touched any of the blooms. He breathed a heavy sigh as he let himself be lead. "Ne...R-reborn-san?"

"Hm?" Reborn hummed as he led him towards the apartment building, it was beginning to become late.

Tsuna fiddled with the front of his apron; his face becoming more and more heated as they walked on. Their fingers still interlaced.

"Y-you're...w-we're...still...uh.." He lifted their hands, and Reborn smirked,

"Ora, embarrassed little virgin boss?" He released the other's palm and stuck his hands into his pockets. The prior warmth slipping away quickly.

"T-thank...thank you...for, er..prote-"

Reborn chuckled and shook his head.

"You're honestly too cute for your own good. " Reborn held the door open for the male, and went through after, moving towards the elevator.

"We've come to a problem though. Since those thugs are still alive, and I called Vongola for assistance, they will surely be looking for you now. It was only the medical team, so hopefully they won't slip up. Unless that man goes with them, then I'll have to form a plan to get you out of here. What a predicament, eh? " The hitman stepped in the elevator, and he continued talking as it went up to Reborn's floor. "We have a lot to discuss."

Tsuna nodded meekly, "It l-looked like you had..you know..killed them.. There was blood, everywhere.." The petite male followed the taller of the two through the halls until they reached his door. The hitman pulled a key from his trousers and unbolted the lock. He gestured for he smaller male to enter first.

"We do... I'm sure you...have many questions for me.. mister hitman."

"I'm sure you have questions for me as well-and I didn't kill them, not yet." The man took off his leather shoes by the door and placed his guns onto the table as he passed by. " Make yourself at home."

Tsuna fidgeted slightly, suddenly unbearably awkward. His gentle amber eyes taking in the man's form as Reborn sauntered around the corner into the heart of the apartment. He slipped out of his shoes, and made to follow the other male. "I only...have a few.."

Reborn nodded and made himself comfortable on the couch, beckoning the other to sit in front of him. "You can ask first, if you'd like. I'm not going to rush you. " The hitman glanced down to his watch, sighing slightly. " But we don't have much time until more people start to look for you and put a price on my head for snatching you away."

Tsuna smirked slightly- "So, you're the great Reborn?" he looked at the other sideways. His eyes sweeping over the casual stance the other held in elegant grace.

"Of course I am, the one and only greatest hitman in the world. " Reborn mimicked the other's smirk. His eyes followed the younger male as he sat down across from him in the single plush chair. He fell silent, as he listened to the other speak.

"I trust you are aware of who I, really am?" The tone of voice was soft, almost sad.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada- tenth heir to the Vongola family, presumably missing after certain events happened in the Vongola estate, and now found. Am I correct? But I know there's more that I need to know." Reborn spoke calmly, leaning closer to the other male, speaking quietly now. " I need to know your side of the story. "

Tsuna crumbled under that intense gaze. His amber eyes rimmed with iridescent tears threatening to spill over. "There's so much...that you people don't understand... So many things I've seen that should be buried...that should not exist"

He looked away, clicking his tongue under his breath before looking back. " Can you make me understand? " He tried to speak softly, but since it wasn't his forte, nor something he was used to doing, it came out oddly.

Tsuna sighed, blinking back the moisture. His voice came deceptively calm. "There is evil in the family... The ninth...had he seemed off to you recently?"

"..So I'm not the only one, hm?" He sighed, before leaning back and thinking. " Off is an understatement. It's like it isn't the ninth. .I maybe be a little ahead of myself.."

Tsuna leaned forward, his fingers intertwining within themselves. "I want to hear it...if you say out loud, I can confirm what I've seen...what I was forced..to...endure"

" It isn't the ninth at all." He spoke, bluntly. " Most likely an imposter. Nono, in this case, can either be in confinement or.. .Dead."

Tsuna hitched his breath. Nodding grimly, he pursed his lips as he slowly stood, his hands shaking as they went to his button up shirt. Two popped open, before he paused, looking away from the other male. "You...you are correct"

"Right, then. .Well that settles it." He thought for a moment before looking at him seriously. " That deal from earlier. How about I make it long term? We have to fix Vongola somehow. "

Tsuna nodded, "However, I will never return."

"They...did horrendous things to me..."

"What did they do to you, may I ask? "

The amber eyed brunette looked dead into the man's obsidian orbs. "I'll show you." He removed the rest of the buttons on his shirt and let the fabric fall from his shoulders. The pale skin was riddled with long, angry scars. The raised surface showing the carved patterns in the surface. A large 'X' was etched into Tsuna's back. The edges going shoulder to shoulder and ending on either side of his hips. The wound barely scabbing over, even after all this time.

"An 'X', for tenth...ironic, huh?" The soft voice trembled. "Eight days..eight days after his death..did those demons carve my flesh..."

". .As I thought, it's worse than it seems." Reborn almost winced at the scars, remembering his own that he held under his suit. He sighed and grinded his teeth together. "The only way to change that is to take them head on. .damn. ."

Tsuna looked over his shoulder, before he turned around to face the hitman fully. "I am a peaceful person...they wanted nothing to do with that. I wanted to reinstate the vigilante quality to the Vongola...Nono agreed; and..they, ambushed the meeting. They are so powerful...Reborn...I..I don't think." Tsuna began to shiver, sinking slowly to his knees as th memories of that dank cellar floor came rushing back up to meet him.

" Who are 'they' ?" Reborn asked softly as he watched the boy sink down. He stood up from his chair and stepped towards the boy's shivering body. He awkwardly knelt down in front of him and patted his shoulder.

Tsuna shrunk away from the warmth the hand offered. But found himself feeling slightly alright with the man's proximity. "They...who are they...Vongola, the ones who bathe in the blood of the victims claimed. The group that loved to murder-no matter whom. Nono never liked to speak of them, but they were always there. You know quite well...who they are." Tsuna looked up at the fedora clad man, eyes bleary and lip trembling. His tongue slid over chapped lips as he peered upwards, daring only a quick glance at the other before he clutched his shoulders, holding the male's hand hostage. "I..I can't..do this anymore."

"That's why I'm here, Tsunayo-.. Tsuna. I know them, yes. .I will protect you, alright? " He frowned, taking in the risk. "Are you willing to fight along side me? Of course, I have others who will help, but you play an important part. If you want to restore Vongola, you have to fight as well. "

Tsuna rocked slightly. He tensed at the slight pronunciation at his name- but relaxed as the other continued to speak. "I...I will try..but I'm not strong, Reborn. I haven't been strong for a very long time..." Tsuna looked into those black pools, searching for hope, for something to help him compose himself. He began pulling the sleeves of his discarded shirt, back over his body, his voice trembling slightly as he fought to continue on. "I..I need to be strong, but I don't know how."

"I'll train you." Reborn spoke quietly, biting a lip. " I'm the world's best, remember? There are a few more of my kind as well, so you have other mentors too. "

Tsuna nodded. His hand resting over the other's. "Make me strong, ne?" His head tilted to the side and he smiled so brightly, despite the breakdown he had had just moments prior. "I promise, I'll do my best not to annoy you."

"Annoy me? Boy, you'll have to be on your best behavior. We'll see. We'll get down to business right after I get those hounds off your trail." Reborn gave a small smirk, already forming a plan within his mind. " Training will ultimately make you stronger- but know this, you cannot give in, nor give up."

Tsuna fidgeted slightly, pulling his hand back. "Something, about a Dying Will- am I correct; Mister Hitman?" His honey eyes were glazed over, the optimism he had shown prior now shattering as he looked up into those mischievous eyes.

" We still need to find the will you have left. Say, Tsuna, what do you stand for?" Reborn murmured, standing to straighten himself out.

" I, for one, believe in family. No matter what, I need to protect my family, or the people closest to me, which are not many. " He ran a hand through his hair. " It can be something small. Anything, actually. We can build on that."

Tsuna pulled his hands into his lap, curling up slightly with his chin to his knees. His gaze cast downwards as his soft words were but a mumbling mess.

"I don't have anything to stand for- revenge isn't my style- and I'm too meek to even try such a task..." With a newfound fervor, Tsuna glanced up, his legs uncurling as he stood fast,

"Will you help me find the will to fight for...for..." he paused, the thoughts in his head now seeming ridiculous as a blush crept up his face.

"For?" The hitman edged Tsuna to continue, a small smirk on his face as he saw the younger male's confidence boost. " You almost had it. Fight for what, Tsuna? I'm open for any ideas."

The petite male glanced up once more, his lips trembling slightly as he mustered up the manliest glare he could, (_see- pout, adorable_) before sucking in a breath before squeaking out,

"Justice...I want to fight for the proper sense of justice..." He shut his eyes and tensed, waiting for the verbal retaliation he was used to. He waited, and he waited until...

Reborn smiled and ruffled the boy's hair. "See? How hard was that? Honestly, you're too hard on yourself." The hitman chuckled, laughing slightly. He dropped his hands, the soft look in his eyes disappearing before he placed his hat further down into his face.

Tsuna perked just slightly before scowling. As he watched Reborn pull his fedora lower, he decided to speak up. "I...I appreciate you doing this..and in doing so- I think I should be honest with you...Reborn, how old do you think I am?" As if asking a loaded question, Tsuna set his jaw and tilted his face towards the hitman. All sense of nervousness gone as he watched the other carefully.

"Older than seventeen, younger than twenty two. I can't base off of emotion-nor maturity alone, given the circumstance, plus, you're short." Reborn said bluntly, before arching his eyebrow. " How old do you think I am, Tsuna? Level with me." Reborn slid his hands into his pockets, casually.

Tsuna blushed at the casual demeanor. His shoulder arched as he glared at the other man. He was feeling slightly brave, and being around this man made a fire stir deep within him- one he hadn't felt the presence of for many a year. His eyes narrowed as he responded.

"Close, though I doubt my height has anything to so with it... I'm twenty-one...and as far as you..." Tsuna stepped closer to the elder male. His eyes scrutinizing and then he stepped back. "I'd say you're roughly twenty-six... judging by your alpha male ideals and that...sedu-erm...suggestive attitude that rolls off of you."

" Twenty-four, actually. I'm still young. You were close." Reborn chuckled at the male's last remark. " Hoh? Suggestive, eh? You better get used to it. It'll be like this forever." He gave the younger male a wink before turning his head to his watch on his wrist. " We better start making those plans now, yeah?"

Tsuna blushed furiously before turning away quickly- hoping that the other male did not see him quite so flustered with the flirtatious gesture. He breathed out slowly before nodding. "What have you got in mind?" His honey eyes flashed amber for a fraction of a second, before settling back into that warm, welcoming colour.

" We have to take the necessary precautions for keeping you safe- we must eliminate those pesky bloodhounds." His serious voice came into play before he fell silent again. "Ideas?"

Tsuna drummed his chin with his fingers, before his eyes gave away that he had an idea. He glanced over at Reborn before shaking his head and squinted his eyes as if thinking of something else. His gaze kept lingering on the other before he put his head on the table and mussed his hair violently. "Gyahhh!"

Reborn smirked and chuckled. " Like what you see? Heh." He wiggled his brows to the blushing male before turning serious again. " What was your idea? Anything goes when planning."

Tsuna blanched, rearing back before sputtering. "I-I...oh..uh...maybe I could just.." He bridged his fingers together, trying his hardest not to look at the infuriatingly flirtatious hitman.

"Out with it, then." He mused, watching him fumble. The hitman watched him closely, waiting for a reply.

Tsuna floundered, before whispering. "If I stayed with you...they wouldn't be able to...to" a furious pink shade was on his plump cheeks as he scrunched his eyes closed.

"Well of course you can stay, what's all the fuss about?" He chuckled. "They won't dare to approach me, that is true. But we better snuff out the problem before it turns into a real issue."

Tsuna mumbled, before glancing at Reborn. "T-thank you... Aside from that..are you, going to..take care of those men?" There was a pause, and a drop in the brunet's stomach caused his eyes to widen. Tsuna then jolted upwards and flung himself forward. He directed himself towards the black clad hitman, his honey eyes dipped in fire as his force toppled the surprised man over; knocking off his fedora- as a single bullet whizzed over their heads.


	3. Chapter 3

Another Installment! Thank you so much for your feedback! We really really appreciate it!

Pinke/Cofee out!

* * *

(Step Four)

"Ah, there they are, thank you for that. I was expecting that to come, of course." He stared up at the male, raising an eyebrow at the younger man's eyes. " Tsuna you-" His sentence was cut off, as he rolled the other over to the side, along with himself. He shielded both Tsuna and himself with the near couch. " Man, they just don't give, do they?"

The gentle voice in which was used prior, had been disengaged, a deeper voice left that parted pout. "We need to evacuate- I apologize for the destruction of your personal area.." He shied off to the side, before glancing at the elegant male, orange eyes blazing with an organized determination. "What's the plan, hitman?"

Reborn nodded and looked around the room. " There are two, there's one sniper to the far right-" Reborn nodded his head to the opened window, and at the right, there was a glisten of a gun not too hidden well. " And another just below them on a different floor. You can target the top, I'll target the bottom. " The hitman passed over an extra gun he had in his suit jacket, and took out his usual one with a small predatory smirk. " Let's get trigger-happy, shall we?"

The new persona that Tsuna sported, nodded, before cocking the gun and rolling out of the safety zone. His footfalls colliding with the polished hardwood flooring as he braced himself against a sturdy wall. He eyed the other man, and smirked, one worthy of rivaling Reborn's own. He spun, releasing bullets in a frenzy as the man arming the sniper fell from the top floor. Tsuna brought the gun to his face; blowing gently on the smoking tip- before winking at Reborn. "Save bullets, not lives."

Reborn chuckled, standing swiftly, quickly making his way to the other side of the window, looking over to Tsuna with a smirk.

" Oho? You used more than I do in a daily basis." He quickly aimed for a headshot, and released the bullet, his target falling out of view a few seconds afterwards. He gave the other a raised eyebrow, winking back.

Tsuna smiled, a full one that was devoid of any hesitation. "Ara, I apologize, then, you'll have to teach me ammunition control, _sensei_." They waited three minutes before meeting in the center of the room. Tsuna dispatched the cylinder of the gun and counted his waste. He sheepishly looked at the hitman, orange eyes glimmering in the dusk as he put it back into place, and tossed the spent gun back to it's owner. A smirk, and then,

"Suggestive faces, really do suit you.." No sooner had the words left that mouth, did a blush creep up those cheeks, and honey eyes widened where the orange ones disappeared.

"Ara, Tsuna. You didn't tell me that about your different personality. I knew about it, but seeing it in person is interesting, to say the least. He has a way with words." The man smirked, moving closer to the younger male. " Now, that's finished, let's talk about other plans, shall we?"

"The meekness returned ten fold, proof in itself when Tsuna buried his face in his hands and released a frustrated cry. "I can't believe I let that out! Did...did I say something promiscuous? I am so sorry..."

" It's fine- honestly. Both of your sides are. . Cute, I'd say." He murmured, sitting back down on the couch, lazily drooping his head back. " You also have horrible aim."

Tsuna sputtered angrily. "T-that was my first time using a f-firearm! I don't even know how I didn't end up harming myself!-" he squeaked. His honey eyes narrowed as he crossed the room and stood behind Reborn. He placed both hands on either side of the man's head before leaning in perilously close. "What do you mean...cute?"

Reborn grinned, wiggling both his brows. "Cute, Tsuna. Don't make me drill it into your head." He stared up at the man for a few seconds before speaking again. " First time or last time, you still have to be prepared. You wasted a full case, there. "

Tsuna huffed, leaning forward more before retreating and standing upright. "I would agree with my meekness being cute...but 'Tsunayoushi' would pitch a fit.." He pulled a face before sticking his tongue out- only to have it caught between Reborn's thumb and forefinger. "Be prepared- Dame-Tsuna, I won't always be there to cover your ass."

Tsuna squirmed a little, pulling away and huffing. " I try to be prepared." he frowned, sighing slightly. Reborn moved his head up, smiling mischievously. " Oh, for using that round of bullets up for nothing, you've got to buy me dinner."

Tsuna paled, "The hell makes you think I can afford that! I've b-been a flower keeper since I've been in h-hiding!" His face scrunched up, his tongue having registered the taste of salty skin and gun powder. He tried to glare at the smiling hitman, before he sighed in defeat, "Can I cook for you, instead?" He looked into the coal black eyes hopefully-

"Of course you can cook for me. Then I can join you in the kitchen." He spoke, standing up. " So, Dinner for two, eh? You're such a romantic, Tsuna." The hitman teased, strolling away into the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

Another Chapter!

Enjoy! please drop a review on your way out!

xxPinkie/Coffee

* * *

(Step Five)

Tsuna could feel the heat rising to his face. His heart rate jumping up at the thought of willingly sharing close proximity with the infuriatingly attractive man. Wait- what? Tsuna smacked his cheeks harshly as he tried to make a retort; but was quickly shut down after a white, frilly apron was tossed in his direction. His angry pout added more amusement to the hitman, as he sauntered into the kitchen, beckoning the petite brunet to follow.

"Ara, so what's on the menu little chef?" His smirk made Tsuna feel hot- as he untied his work apron and replaced it with the new one. He may have lost the battle, but the war was still on.

"Direct me, oh mighty maestro- this is your place." He missed the predatory gleam in Reborn's eye as he turned and removed his fedora.

" Alright, follow me. And, by the way. The apron looks great on you." Reborn gave the younger man a light smirk as he looked him over, nodding. "Cute. "

Tsuna sputtered an incomprehensible remark before sulking. He followed the raven hair man into the small kitchen before his breath caught. Such beautiful, shiny and new items shimmered. He was nearly afraid to touch such things.

"R-Reborn? How much do you make...k-killing people?" The man snorted, feeling amused at such amazement at the simplest of things.

"Enough to live comfortably- weren't you raised extravagantly in a mafia famiglia?" He did not miss the wince the other had at the mention of his upbringing.

" I earn a lot, though most of it is still in the bank. I'm being paid for my skill, which takes years upon years to learn. I earn a reasonable amount, and most of what I've gotten is still in the bank. " He looked at the other's reaction before turning to the kitchen, showing where everything was, and what he needed. The fridge was already stocked.

Tsuna grumbled, though appreciative of the slight subject change. He smiled nodding his understanding before peeking under the tall man's shoulder as he opened the fridge door. His cheeks puffed when he saw the main ingredients...Oh of course it had to be the bane of his culinary existence- Italian food. He clicked his tongue in slight annoyance before he made movements around the other male. His hands were soon full of the items needed, and he sashayed his way to the counter. He reached for what he thought was a cutting board, only to have a muffled snicker sound off from behind him. He turned slightly and glared (pouted) at the offender.

You do know that you could have asked for some help, yeah? that food could of fallen fro your hands. " Reborn gave a small amused grin, watching Tsuna turned begin to cut the ingredients. "So, what's for dinner, chef? Heh. "

Tsuna mimicked the words reborn spoke with air quotations as he faced the other. "I will be making Fettuccine Alfredo...is that okay?" The questionable tone in which Tsuna spoke in left no room for argument, though asking in itself was considered polite.

Reborn moved himself to be beside the boy, observing everything. "Somewhat basic, but I suppose it will be alright. Ah, and don't you mock me." He frowned, moving to step back.

Tsuna took a small cooking utensil and plopped a spoonful of alfredo sauce onto the mans cheek. "Don't you even start to tempt me, hitman."

Reborn smirked, taking the alfredo sauce from his cheek and licking it off his finger, looking straight into the younger man's eyes.

Tsuna blushed furiously, unconsciously licking joys own pale lips, "Does it..taste, alright..? " He mentally cursed himself for the slight squeak in his tone, as he watched that sly mouth release the digits.

"It's delicious. I could eat it right away. " Reborn winked at the smaller male and smirked, turning to leave the kitchen. "I'll wait for you out here, heh."

Tsuna didn't know his face could erupt with anymore color. He latched a hand onto the counter; breathing harshly. As soon as he was sure the other was out of ear shot, he mumbled. "That attractive...seductive son of a bitch..." He returned his attention to the food, tasting it to ensure Reborn's praise.

"I heard that, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn called back, settling himself on a chair by the dinner table, running a hand through his hair and relaxing.

Tsuna released his signature yelp and grinned sheepishly across the room to the other. "What part?"

"I'm very attractive, Tsuna. I pride myself in my looks. Also, my mother wasn't a bitch-either. Hmn. I might have to do something with that mouth of yours."

Tsuna blushed, his alternate persona channeling. "I'll make you work for it, Hitman." Amber eyes narrowed before winking and settling a plate before the elegant man. "You can now dig in, big boy." The voice was slightly lower an octave, and Tsuna dismissed the slight twitch in the other's eyebrow.

"Hmn. " Reborn gave him a raised eyebrow, taking his fork and slowly lifting the food from the plate. He glanced to Tsuna, and then began to eat the food. He munched, assessing the taste. " It's pretty good, to be honest. "

A cocky smirk lit up boyish face, "I'm not entirely useless..." He picked up a napkin and dabbed the side of Reborns mouth. "messy...cute" he dropped the napkin before retrieving his own plate of food. The chocolate color resurfacing in those mischievous amber eyes.

"Cute, eh?" There was a slight predatory edge to the way Reborn uttered that word, almost as if daring the other to continue.

The brunette male paled, now having full control of his mouth. His small hand came to rest on his lips as if trying to call those words back to his mouth. "Ah..w-well you see...uh R-Reborn..uhm.." He fidgeted slightly as he looked up hesitantly at the other. "W-would you like m-me to apologize? I m-mean, you can't like getting compliments from, uh, men and uh..anoo.."

There was a slight pause before-

"I'm fine with it, but you're far cuter than I, Tsuna." Reborn chewed in delight, licking his lips. " Cute's a new one, though. It feels much more fresh, eh?"

"Tsuna's head snapped up, an incredulous look marring his innocent face as he tilted his head and looked questionably at the other occupant. He felt his eyes linger on the movement of that sly tongue across the hitman's lips, before he caught himself and looked at the in an embarrassed manner. "...t-thank you for eating, then...and I..I am not cute!"

He glanced at the other hurriedly before adding in, "But I will admit that...cute is different," his voice dipped lower, almost a whisper, as if speaking to himself-"...sleek, sly and...and.._hot_...would fit better."

"Oho? You're just spilling your gusts today, Tsuna." He smirked, finishing his food before watching the other. " You're petite, but I don't underestimate your power. It still needs developing, though. You're also cute. No lying there".

Tsuna's eyes widened comically..."D-did I really say that out loud.. !" He hung his head in embarrassed shame, and took a couple nibbles from his plate. A healthy shade of rose dusted across his cheeks.

"I have acute ears, Tsuna. " He chuckled, shaking his head. "It's not bad, there's nothing to be ashamed of. Honestly." Reborn gave the younger male a glance before standing to put his plate in the kitchen.

Tsuna made to stand with his own almost untouched plate, before fate would have it, and he tripped over his feet. He scrunched his eyes closed as he felt the air whizzing by his face- awaiting the contact of the ground from his equilibrium upset.

Quick enough, Reborn was able to catch the smaller male, the food in one hand and Tsuna propped up with the other arm. " Aren't you clumsy. You were about to waste this precious food."

Tsuna fought down a screech at the sudden proximity- but found himself sinking into the warmth the other had to offer. He gave a weak apology as he fought his eyes to stay open. He looked blearily up at the other, a small smile on his lips as he tried to sit up correctly, moving slow as to keep the proximity as long as he could.

The older man shook his head, amused. He place the food back onto the table and and ruffled Tsuna's hair. " It's getting late. You look tired, yeah?" He noticed the boy move slowly, keeping their closeness. " The room is to your left. I'll sleep on the couch."

The small brunette made a protesting sound at taking Reborn's bed, but after viewing the man's stern expression-Tsuna just nodded dumbly, taking care to untangle himself from the other. He spotted the door, and moved towards it. He paused, and with a full red face, pecked the hitman on the cheek before bowing fully and whispering, "Thank you for everything you've done for me so far. I r-really appreciate it." He all but sprinted to the door, wanting to burry his face in cool fabrics in order to try and lessen his embarrassment.

Reborn chuckled, surprised by the gesture. " It's no problem, really." He ruffled the boy's hair before turning. " Ah, also, the bathroom is to your right. I'll be out here if you need anything. "

Tsuna blinked. Was this man that confident? Ah yes, he could definitely take a page- or twelve; from this man's book. He nodded nervously as he made his way to the bathroom, he only hoped that this night he wouldn't have any nightmares.


	5. Chapter 5

Another installment!

Enjoy!

Coffee/Pinkie out!

* * *

((Step Six))

Darkness was overwhelming. The slow, steady breathing that came from a partially parted pout soon began to pick up it's pace. Panicked sobs began to surface, as eyelids twitched in annoyance. The scene lain before closed chocolate eyes were a burden. Fear covered the male like a second skin, and he fought with his mind to release him from the chains of his own subconscious. The many memories he had buried deep were slowly rearing their ugly heads. Whispers of deceased promises growing louder and louder as the male writhed beneath the silky bedsheets. His agonized moans going unheard as he tried to fight off this personal menace.

Reborn awoke, hearing the pain filled sobs from where he laid on the couch. He opened his eyes, groggily looking around the room before standing up. The cries became louder, and the familiar voice made him rush into the room. He looked at the shivering figure in the bedsheets. "Tsuna?" The man called, moving to the edge of the bed, before turning the crying body towards him. He was uncertain and puzzled. The man knew he didn't know how to calm down a crying person, and that made him feel powerless. The hitman took the small frame into his arms, hushing him as soft as he could.

The feeling of warmth was something that should have calmed a person, but within his caged mind, Tsuna felt endangered. Not even the slightly familiar lingering scent of gun powder and espresso released his mind as he fought the gentle hold he had been pulled into. His tears fell faster as startled sobs began to shake the petite frame. Hushed words of _"Please, I won't do it again- please"_ being used as a mantra of apology as he tried to appease the anger in his head.

"Tsuna, wake up. It's me, remember? Wake up. Tsuna." He felt the underwhelming panic rise in his chest. He fought the paranoia too. " Tsuna, please. "

For some sliver of fate would have it, the deep voice broke through the barrier of his dreams. A hand brushed bangs from his face which caused his skin to jump as Tsuna pried his heavy eyelids open. He stared up into the face of a worried hitman- the confidence melted away revealing a new expression that pulled Reborn's face in new ways. A hand came up and cupped a tan cheek as Tsuna hiccupped. The remainder of his nightmare slowly fading away as he lost himself in those obsidian pools. He felt his consciousness slipping once more as he let himself be swept away by the never ending abyss of black. The hushed sounds of his name being repeated as he relaxed in that hold. The danger escaping his mind as he faded into his dreamland once more. The name on his lips like a prayer, "Reborn..."

When that voice left the dry mouth- Reborn stood shell shocked. The reality of his current uselessness seemed too real, and he was unaware how he was to handle the situation.

As if it was the end of the world, Reborn held the him closer to his body. He was not sure on how to take care of someone, but he did what he knew. His fear subsided. Taking a look at the Vongola heir, he sighed, mumbling to himself. " I should stay close.." He let the younger man go, tucking him into the covers before planting himself on a nearby chair. He, too, began to drift. But he was still awake, one eye watching the other stir. In his mind, the thought of his uselessness kept him from his much needed slumber.

He jolted awake at the sound of rustling bedcovers; and when he cracked his coals open he was surprised to see Tsuna sitting upright with his chin tucked into his knees. The man looked so delicate, fragile to the point that even calling his name would shatter him. He could see the sweat that lined his brow, the moonlight veiling him in an unpleasant manner that made the brunette look ill. He tilted his head slightly, but paused as a small hiccup left that mouth. Silent tears fell down his cheeks as a pained expression crossed that face.

He looked, stunned for a moment. He'd stand, moving to Tsuna with slow shuffles. Tired, he used his only tactic he had left. "Tsuna. Move over, a little." Reborn spoke, tiredness evident in his voice. As the younger male moved to the side, Reborn slid into the covers with him. "You're safe. I'm here with you. "

There was a slight uncomfortable pause, as Tsuna then turned to the exhausted hitman. His eyes shone with his released emotion. He surprised the both of them as he clutched the older man's shirt and pressed his wet face into the expensive shirt. Reborn tensed slightly, but relaxed as he realized the other man needed this closeness. "I..I can trust you..right?" The silence that followed was an answer of acceptance, as Tsuna let go of the contents of his nightmare. The details vivid as he tried to hold back the tears. The betrayal of the Varia, and the reality that the outer agency was in the dark of the whole situation- by courteousy of the Cervello. All throughout the tale, Reborn remained silent; the truth he had wanted to hear now going through his ears, and the horrors that the petite brunette had endured.

He continued to listen to the small sobs until it cleared away. He ran his hand through his own hair, sighing deeply. He had seen many horrors, of murder, of death. But stories- no, memories- like these made him feel vengeance against the people who disowned, and hurt Tsuna. He mumbled under his breath, moving to hold the other close. He didn't mind the contact.

"You're safe," He repeated. " I'm here." He paused, breathing in. "You're alive. Which is an amazing feat. But this is not over yet." He frowned, the look on the younger man's face still filled with pain. " We have to clean up the mess they made. That's why I've chosen to help you, so we can find the good that's left-" He fell silent, for the third time tonight, unable to figure out his thoughts.

Tsuna nodded, taking in the scent of the other male. He had wanted- no he had needed this type of proximity for a long time. He needed to feel strong, to feel safe; accepted. He let the vibrations of the other man's chest run through him before he pressed his nose into the crook of Reborn's neck. He whispered thank you's and apologies for his weakness. He murmured his approval for the need to clean up this mess. But then he paused. "How are we going to..get to the CDEF? They need to know..but my father; is a tad..."

Reborn snorted gently at the fading of words. "Your father is an idiot, a strong idiot- but a loyal man. I will figure something out; regardless if I knocked off those men who were trying to kill you in that flower shop"


End file.
